Vol.11 "MaM"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.11 MaM is the first single released by MaM. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Blooming World' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Akimitsu Honma (本間昭光) - bluesofa #'Festive!' - Lyrics: RUCCA - Composition / Arrangement: NAOKI-T #'Blooming World' (Karaoke ver.) #'Festive!' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Madara Blooming World= Blooming World - Kanji= 風の向くまま気のまま　雲のゆくまま流れのまま この世界の　どこにいても 海を渡れば目を凝らし　空を駆ければ大地を思って 視界は良好　どこにいても がんばる君のこと応援してる ツラい時　会いたい時　いつでも呼んでよ 笑顔咲かす夢を咲かす　命燃やす青春のエトセトラ お楽しみはこれから　見せてあげたい 君を咲かす愛を咲かす　南風のあたたかいエールで 満開の幸せを　世界の果てから君の元へ届けに行くよ 歌はもっともっと響いて　声はもっともっと重なってく 今を映すアンサンブル 広がる輪の中で最高の今日を この次も　何度だって　聞かせて欲しくて 笑顔つなぐ夢をつなぐ　心踊る青春のフェスティバル まだまだ終わらせない　続きをしよう 君とつなぐ愛をつなぐ　奇跡めいた瞬間の連続 残さず焼き付けたい　瞳に記憶に、君と向かう明日にだって 溢れ出すオモイ　五線紙に集めて 咲かせに行くんだ　Let’s sing together がんばる君のこと応援してる ダメな時　うれしい時　いつでも呼んでよ 笑顔咲かす夢を咲かす　命燃やす青春のエトセトラ お楽しみはこれから　見せてあげたい 君を咲かす愛を咲かす　南風のあたたかいエールで 満開の幸せを　世界の果てから君の元へ届けに行くよ - English= As the wind blows, as one fancies, as the clouds go, as the flow goes No matter where in this world If I cross the ocean and look closely, if I fly across the sky and think of the earth No matter where, it’s a good view I’m supporting you, who is doing your best When things are hard, when you want to see me, call for me whenever Blooming smiles, blooming dreams, burning life, and everything else about youth I want to show you the fun that is about to start Blooming you, blooming love, with the warm yell of the south wind Bringing you happiness in full bloom from the end of the world Let the song echo more and more, let the voices layer more and more The ensemble that reflects now In the widening circle, I want to let you hear the best today And countless times after that Connecting smiles, connecting dreams, dancing hearts, the festival of youth Let’s not let it end, let’s continue Connecting with you, connecting love, the continuing moments that look like miracles I want to print them all onto your eyes, onto your memories, even onto the tomorrow that I face with you Let’s gather the feelings that are starting to overflow and put them on music paper Let’s go bloom them, Let’s sing together I’m supporting you, who is doing your best When things are hopeless, when things are happy, call for me whenever Blooming smiles, blooming dreams, burning lives, and everything else about youth I want to show you the fun that is about to start Blooming you, blooming love, with the warm yell of the south wind Bringing you happiness in full bloom from the end of the world }} |-| Festive!= Festive! - Kanji= みんな　必死で生きてれば 時に　イザコザあるさ まぁまぁ　そんな不協和音は　一旦 忘れましょう　Wow wow… （踊ればいいさ　歌えばいい） それこそ　大正解っ！ 一度の人生だから 薔薇色に　咲き誇ろうぜ？ 祝祭のボルテージで今 街中　キミも　僕も　大胆になれる Fun！　Funk！　始まり告げ　Festive time！ 突き抜けてく　晴天に　高らかなメロディを そうさ　キミが持って生まれた声（ねぇ　聴かせて） Joy！　Join！　独りきりじゃ…こんな風に 大きな夢見れない みんな　Necessary！　愉しもう 完敗≒乾杯！？　その笑顔だけには ぜんぜん　俺も敵わない 万歳！　愉快痛快だよ　Happy 浮かれましょう　Wow wow… （跳ねればいいさ　騒げばいい） 毎日　アニヴァーサリー 社長でも大統領でも 祭り中は　カンケイないや 較べ合う意味なんて棄てて 願いに　夢に　愛に　従順に行こう Fun！　Fine！　華々しく　That’s all right！ 「青春」ってステージを　思い切り味わおう さぁさ　またとはないこの一瞬を（逃さないで） Joy！　Join！　どんな時も　キミらしく 曇らぬ瞳で見つめて きっと　You can do！　信じよう Fun！　Funk！　始まり告げ　Festive time！ 突き抜けてく　晴天に　高らかなメロディを そうさ　キミが持って生まれた声(ねぇ　聴かせて) Joy！　Join！　独りきりじゃ…こんな風に 大きな夢見れない みんな　Necessary！　愉しもう - English= If everyone tries desperately to live Sometimes there are difficulties Now, now, let’s forget about that discord For a moment, wow wow… (You just have to dance, you just have to sing) That in itself is a huge victory! It’s your only life so Let’s fully bloom it rose-colored, okay? Right now, with the voltage of the festival The whole town, you, and I can become bold Fun! Funk! Let’s tell everyone the festive time is starting! The loud melody that pierces through this fine weather That’s right, the voice you were born with (Hey, let me hear it) Joy! Join! You can’t dream this big All on your own… Everyone is necessary! Let’s have fun Is defeat like a toast!? I’m absolutely no match Against that smile Banzai! How lively, delightful, and happy Let’s make merry, wow wow… (You just have to jump, you just have to sing) Every day is an anniversary At a festival, titles like Manager or president don’t matter Let’s throw away our reasons to compete And gently follow our wishes, our dreams, our love Fun! Fine! It’s all right to be magnificent! Let’s thoroughly savor this stage called “youth” Now, this moment we’ll never have again (Let’s not let it get away) Joy! Join! At every moment, you look With characteristically unclouded eyes You can surely do it! Let’s believe Fun! Funk! Let’s tell everyone the festive time is starting! The loud melody that pierces through this fine weather That’s right, the voice you were born with (Hey, let me hear it) Joy! Join! You can’t dream this big All on your own… Everyone is necessary! Let’s have fun }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.11 MaM 試聴動画 MaM Unit Song CD.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__